Dark Masters' Army (Digiranger)
The Dark Masters' Army consist of Digimon under the service of the Dark Masters in Bouken Sentai Digiranger. List of Digimon Anomalocarimon Anomalocarimon (アノマロカリモン Anomarokarimon) was a minion of MetalSeadramon, the Dark Master of the digital ocean. Shortly after the Digirangers' first battle with the Dark Masters, they found themselves on a beach & managed to escape an attack by Shellmon, to come across what appeared to be a snack bar. Rushing toward it, Mimi Tachikawa tripped & Jou Kido stayed back to help her, while the others ran on ahead, only to be attacked by Anomalocarimon. He used his Sand Shower attack to knock them out & then MetalSeadramon appeared to give Anomalocarimon clams as his reward. Anomalocarimon loved clams to the point of obsession. However, as soon as MetalSeadramon realized that two Digirangers were missing, he ordered Anomalocarimon to search for them, which he did, chasing Mimi & Jou across the beach. Fortunately for them, he was not the fittest of Digimon & could not keep up—but when they started interfering with his clams, he attacked them again. Zudo DigiGray, Zudomon, Lili DigiGreen, & Lilimon knocked him out, & dragged him back to the snack bar, where they rescued the other Digirangers & left Anomalocarimon in their place. When MetalSeadramon found this out, he grabbed Anomalocarimon, hoisted him high into the air & let him fall to his death. Jyureimon Jyureimon (ジュレイモン Jureimon) was first seen working for Pinochimon, though behaved as though he & Pinochimon were partners & old friends. He convinced Yamato, who had left the group because of doubts towards himself, that Taichi was his rival & that he has to destroy him to become better & stronger. Although Yamato knew that Jyureimon worked for Pinochimon, he nevertheless confronted Taichi. Living as long as he had, Jyureimon seemed to know every inch of "his" forest & pointed Matt to a pond that would reflect the face of his greatest rival & could tell that the plan could still go wrong, knowing that the Digirangers had something Pinochimon didn't. Jyureimon then informed Pinochimon from his plan but when he told his master that he must be careful, Pinochimon felt insulted & he destroyed him out of anger, minutes before War DigiOrange & Metal DigiBlue & WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon clashed. Later, as Pinochimon lies dying from the wounds inflicted by Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon, he asks a vision of Jyureimon what it is that the Digirangers have that he didn't, & the apparition answers that Pinochimon lacked friends. WaruMonzaemon WaruMonzaemon (ワルもんざえモン) was one of Mugendramon's henchmen. His job was to watch over the Numemon who were producing energy in the sewers for Mugendramon's city. When Sora, Takeru, & Hikari got separated from Taichi & Koushiro, they watched him whipping the Numemon until Hikari mysteriously glowed & had them spotted. WaruMonzaemon challenged them & pursued them through the sewers until Hikari's light made her fellow Digirangers & Digimon transform & defeat him. He then proudly told Mugendramon that he found the Digirangers, but because he pathetically lost to them & let them free the Numemon, his evil master killed him with his ∞ Cannon. LadyDevimon LadyDevimon (レディーデビモン RedīDebimon) was one of Piemon's most loyal minions among the Nightmare Soldiers. LadyDevimon is Piemon's personal bodyguard, & an extremely dangerous Digimon of the Perfect level. As Taichi Yagami & his group approached Piemon's observatory base, LadyDevimon asked if she could be allowed to "punish them". Piemon agreed & she flew off to battle them at once. The Digirangers & their Digimon took her on with help from Andromon but they began to lose & Taichi decided to have Sora Takenouchi & Takeru Takaishi leave the battle to get Yamato Ishida & the others while Angel DigiPink, Angewomon, DigiViolet, & Kabuterimon battled LadyDevimon. The latter transformed to Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon to cover the difference, but was soon regulated to briefly aiding Angel DigiPink & Angewomon as their fight with LadyDevimon quickly became a bitter, somewhat comical cat fight between the two-against-one enemies. Taichi, Koushiro, & Andromon were also infatuated with the fight, while Hikari took it a little too personally. LadyDevimon nearly won when she tossed both Angel DigiPink & Angewomon to the ground, but when she tried to finish them off, Atlur DigiViolet & AtlurKabuterimon blocked her attack, resulting in her spike breaking, after which Angel DigiPink & Angewomon obliterated LadyDevimon with their Heaven's Charm attack. With her dying scream, she called out for her master, Piemon. See Also External Links *Dark Masters' Army - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Monster